MY HYUNG IS MINE
by ChicinClv
Summary: kyuhyun yang overprotective terhadap yesung yang merupakan hyungnya dan juga bisa dibilang sebagai Brother Complex/ / Kyuhyun, Yesung /KYUSUNG slight YEWON, YETEUK / Brothership, Romance, Comedy/ Read n Review ya


**Title :** My Hyung Is Mine

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Kyusung, slight Yewon, Yeteuk

**Disclaimer**: kyuhyun yang overprotective terhadap hyungnya dan juga bisa dibilang sebagai Brother Complex

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Lenght**: One-shot

**Rating** : General

* * *

"kyunie~ah bangun, apa kau ingin terlambat dihari pertamamu?" panggil yesung kepada dongsaengnya yang masih terlelap

"mmmhhh hyung,,, masih ngantuk,,,, 5 manit lagi"

"kyunie~ah bangun, aku tak ingin kau terlambat, kau harus membacakan pidato karna kau menjadi wakil bagi siswa baru kan?" panggil yesung lagi seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk SM highschool dan akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama lagi dengan yesung

"ne hyung~~ aku bangun. Tp aku malas mandi,,, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?" jawab kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk bangun tapi masih dengan mata mengantuk

"kyunie~ah kau harus mandi, tak mungkin kau naik ke atas podium dalam keadaan berantakan. Lagian aku sudah mandi kyunie~ah" elak yesung

"aaaaahhhhh klw begitu aku tidak mau mandi" rengek kyuhyun sambil menyentakan kaki, berusaha untuk merayu yesung

"hah~~ baik baik… tau kah kau kyu,,, kau terlihat seperti anak kelas 5sd padahal kau sekarang akan menjadi siswa baru dan akan memasuki highschool,,, dan kau itu manja sekali kyu~~~"

"mmm hyung apa salahnya seorang dongsaeng bermanja dengan hyungnya" jawab kyuhyun yang berusaha menggapai pinggang yesung dan menariknya dalam dekapan nya

"ah~~ kau benar-benar dongsaengku yang manis,,, kalau begitu mari kita mandi, aku tak mau kau terlambat" balas yesung yang melepas genggaman kyuhyun darinya dan mulai menarik kyuhyun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi *author : ini bukan rate M jadi g' ada bathroom scene hehehehehe*

Ya hari ini adalah hari pertama kyuhyun menjadi siswa SM highschool. Dan jangan kaget bila nanti untuk penyambutan siswa baru kyuhyun akan berpidato dan menjadi perwakilan siswa baru, karna kyuhyun merupakan namja jenius yang selau mendapat poin sempurna dalam setiap test. Dan jangan Tanya kenapa namja sejenius kyu masih bersekolah di highschool dan bukan mendapat rekomendari untuk langsung ke universitas. Huhuhu pasti kyuhyun mendapatkan rekomendasi tapi dia tak pernah mau meninggal kan hyung tersayangnya sendirian dan menolak semua rekomdasi sehingga kyuhyun masih bersekolah seperti biasa.

Dan kalau kau bertanya dimana kedua orang tua mereka, orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakan pesawat ketika yesung berumur 15 tahun dan kyuhyun 14 tahun kira-kira hampir 2 tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu yesung dan kyuhyun hanya tinggal berdua. Mengenai biaya sekolah yesung dan kyuhyun mereka tak perlu memikirkannya karna mereka merupakan siswa pintar yang selalu mendapat beasiswa, lagipula ternyata orangtua mereka meninggalkan tabungan yang masih akan cukup untuk biaya hidup mereka hingga mereka selesai kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun POV

YEY hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di SM highschool, jadi aku bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan sungie~hyung. Aku dan sungie~ hyung terpaut 1 tahun jadi selama 1 tahun terakhir merupakan tahun teburuk bagi ku. Dimana aku tidak bisa mengawasi sungie hyung dari namja-namja dan yeoja-yeoja beringas yang ingin mendekati HYUNGKU. Ya HYUNGKU….

sungie~ hyung merupakan namja yang manis, ramah, pintar, memiliki senyum yang menawan dan suara yang indah. Setiap orang yang sudah kenal dengan hyungku baik itu namja atau pun yeoja pasti akan selalu berusaha untuk selalu mendekatinya… TIDAK BOLEH,, sungie~ hyung adalah HYUNGKU jadi tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mendekatinya.

Kini aku sudah siap dengan seragam baruku, menata rambut dan merapikan semuanya. Dan mulai beranjak menuju meja makan dimana sungie~ hyung sudah menunggu ku.

"WAAA kyunie~~ah kau tampan sekali dengan seragam barumu. Aku yakin pasti banyak namja dan yeoja yang akan jatuh hati padamu"

"pasti donk hyung dongsaeng siapa dulu? Aku kan melengkapi hyung, klw hyung manis berarti aku tampan hahahaha" jawab ku

"ya ampun kyunie~ah kau benar-benar tak bisa di puji,,, begitu di puji kau langsung sombong" jawab sungie~hyung sambil mempoutkan bibir nya yang membuat nya semakin cute

"kyunie~ah ayo sarapan, aku tak mau kau lemas begitu sampai sekolah"

Aku suka hyungku karna dia sangat penyayang dan perhatian, terkadang tak memperhatikan diri sendiri asal kan orang lain senang dan bahagia. Dan hal lain yg kusuka dari sungie hyung adalah ketika dia memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya 'kyunie~ah' dan aku memanggilnya 'sungie~ hyung'. Hanya dia yang boleh memberikanku panggilan seperti itu,aku tak pernah membiarkan orang lain memanggil ku 'kyunie~ah' itu hanya untuk HYUNGKU. Dan tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya 'sungie' atau ' yesungie'.

"ne hyung,,, supain ya hyung" rengekku lagi. Kulihat hyung menatap tajam kearah ku dengan tatapan kau-makan-sendiri-saja-kyunie~ah yg membuatku gemas

"ara ara hyung, aku makan sendiri" jawabku akhirnya

.

.

.

.

Akhir nya kami sampai juga di gerbang SM Ent. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah elite dimana para siswa yang diterima adalah siswa-siswa yang terpilih baik di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik.

Karna ini merupakan hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru jadi semua siswa mengarah ke aula untuk menghadiri acara penerimaan siswa baru dan pembukaan tahun ajaran baru.

"kyunie~ah aku mohon untuk pidato tahun ini kau tak membuat masalah seperti pidato juniorschool dulu ya~~~" ucap sungie~ hyung

Mengingat kejadian itu aku hanya bisa tertawa "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ya kyunie~ah jangan tertawa, kau harus berjanji padaku" rengeknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hyung kenap kau suka sekali mempoutkan bibir mu? Membuatmu semakin cute saja hyung, dan membuat namja dan yeoja lain ingin mengejarmu

"hahaha iya hyung" jawabku sambil memeluk sungie hyung

Flashback

"_sekarang mari kita dengar kata sambutan siswa baru yang akan diwakili oleh Kim Kyuhyun" *author : di sini marga kyu itu kim sama dengan yesung*_

_Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku ketas podium dan memulai pidato ku_

"_nama saya Kim Kyuhyun merupakan perwakilan dari siswa baru, saya merupakan dongsaeng Kim Jongwoon" saat aku mengatakan ini semua mata tertuju pada hyung. Dan aku melihat hyung dalam keadaan terkejut dan menunggu apa yang mungkin selanjutnya aku katakan_

"_bagi semua namja dan yeoja yang ingin mendekati HYUNGKU harus berurusan dan melewatiku dulu karna sekarang aku sudah masuk di sekolah ini. Jangan harap kalian bisa mendekati HYUNGKU tanpa persetujuanku"_

_Awal nya semua nya diam dan tiba-tiba mereka tertawa. Kemudian aku mengakhiri pidatoku_

"_Aku serius, terima kasih"_

End of flashback

"hahahahahaha"

"kyunie~ah jangan tertawa lagi,,, aku merasakan aura evil mu semakin keluar kyu~~"

"aniya sungie~ hyung, aku hanya mengingat kejadian dulu, benar-benar lucu. Namja dan yeoja itu sudah kuperingatkan tapi masih berani mendekati mu"

"tapi mereka teman ku kyunie~ah, mereka namja dan yeoja yang baik" ujar sungie~ hyung

"ya tapi setidaknya sekarang aku ada disini dan bisa menjaga mu lagi hyung"

.

.

Kini kami berdua telah berada di depan aula. Begitu masuk kedalam banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang lansung melihat kearah seungie hyung dan bersiap untuk menyapanya. Aku harus melindungi sungie~ hyung. Sehingga aku men-death glare semua yang ada disana dan mengeluarkan aura membunuhku. Huhuhu kini semua namja dan yeoja d ruangan ini menundukan kepala karna takut

"kyunie~ah,,, kumohon jangan menakuti mereka" sepertinya sungie~ hyung tau apa yang kulakukan. Belum sempat ku menjawab tiba-tiba datang seorang namja yang berlari kerah sungie hyung

"Hyung~~~~ aku kangen" ucapnya sambil memeluk hyungku, . WHAT? Siapa namja ini berani memeluk HYUNGKU

"hahaha aku juga siwonie" oooh jadi namja berani ini bernama siwon

"maaf kau siapa ya?" tanyaku sinis sambil melepaskan hyung dari pelukannya. Dan terlihat dia sangat tidak suka

"ah kyunie~ah, ini choi siwon dia adalah seniormu" jawab sungie~ hyung

"jadi kau dongsaengnya yesungie hyung? Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu yang selalu menempel pada yesungie hyung" HA? Dia memanggil hyung ku dengan sebutan yesungie? Berani sekali

"YA kyuhyun~ah sebaik nya kau sekarang siap-siap karena sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" ucap seorang namja yang ternyata adalah leeteuk hyung

"leeteuk hyung, kau mengganggu acara peperangan ku saja" balasku. Leeteuk hyung adalah sahabatku dan sungie hyung dari kecil. Aku tak pernah marah pada leeteuk hyung bila mendekati sungie~hyung karna menurutku tatapan leeteuk hyung kepada sungie~hyung hanya sebatas dongsaeng, malah terkadang aku melihat tatapan umma kepada anaknya. Leeteuk hyung sangat menyayangi kami berdua dan aku tau sungie~ hyung dan aku juga menyayanginya.

"bagaimana kalu pertempuranmu disambung nanti. Sekarang sebaiknya kau mengarah kesayap kanan aula. Disana tempat berkumpulnya siswa baru" balas leeteuk hyung

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah karna memang acaranya akan dimulai

"baiklah hyung aku akan kesana. Leeteuk hyung tolong kau jaga sungie hyung dari kuda itu" dan kulihat siwon terkejut dan memandangku seperti berkata 'WTH'

"baiklah kyu, aku akan menjaga HYUNGMU"

Kemudian aku menhampiri sungie hyung dan mengecup pipi na sekilas yang di balas senyuman manis dari sungie hyung. Kemudian aku memberikan evil smirk ku ke arah kuda yang dalam keadaan kaget.. hahaha I won

"bye sungie hyung"

"bye kyunie~ah"

.

.

.

"sekarang mari kita dengar kata sambutan siswa baru yang akan diwakili oleh Kim Kyuhyun"

Aku merasa dejavu, tapi aku berjanji pada sungie hyung tidak akan membuat masalah tahun ini.

Ketika aku sampai di podium aku langsung mencari sungie hyung yang memandangku sambil tersenyum. Dan aku memulai pidato ku yang menurut ku membosankan.

"bla… bla… bla… bla…" ketika pidatoku berlangsung aku melihat seorang namja yang mandekatkan diri kearah sungie hyung dan membisikkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan sungie hyung tertawa. Dan ternyata namja itu adalah si namja kuda siwon, benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan.

Dan tanpa sadar aku mengalihkan inti pidato ku dan mulai menyebutkan hal yang dulu pernah aku katakan juga disaat yang hampir mirip dengan sekarang… maafkan aku sungie hyung, aku melanggar janjiku

"nama saya Kim Kyuhyun, saya merupakan dongsaeng Kim Jongwoon" saat aku mengatakan ini semua mata tertuju pada hyung. Dan aku melihat hyung dalam keadaan terkejut dan kulihat tatapannya berkata jangan-teruskan-kyunie~ah

"bagi semua namja dan yeoja yang ingin mendekati HYUNGKU harus berurusan dan melewatiku dulu karna sekarang aku sudah masuk di sekolah ini. Jangan harap kalian bisa mendekati HYUNGKU tanpa persetujuanku"

"terimakasih"

Aku melihat sungie hyung shock dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan dan hanya menunudukkan kepala. Aku tak tau apa hyung malu karna aku berkata begitu atau hyung berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya karna marah padaku. Aku benar-benar tak tau. Sekali lagi maaf sungie~hyung

.

.

.

.

Begitu acara penyambutan siswa baru dan pembukaan tahun ajaran baru selesai kami semua langsung diarahkan untuk langsung menuju kelas masing masing. Sehingga aku tak dapat mencari sungie~hyung dan berbicara dengannya. Untuk hari pertama ini siswa baru hanya mendapat pembagian kelas,sedangkan kelas senior tetap belajar seperti biasa.

Sepertinya aku harus menunggu sampai rumah untuk dapat berbicara dengan sungie~hyung

Yesung POV

Sekarang aku sedang didalam kelas tapi tetap tidak bisa focus karna mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku tak marah pada kyunie~ mengenai kejadian tadi tapi aku sangat kecewa kepadanya yang terlalu melindungiku. Seharus nya kan aku yang melindunginya, kan aku hyungnya. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menolak perlakuanya karna dia satu-satunya dongsaeng yang paling kusayangi.

Ring~ ring~ ring~

Ah ternyata sudah jadwal pulang, aku benar-benar tak sadar karna melamun.

"yesung~ah kau tak apa-apa?" panggil teukie hyung.

"aku tak apa-apa hyung"

"kau terlihat lesu, sebaiknya kau pulang saja karna hari ini kita hanya perlu membereskan dan mengambil beberapa berkas untuk besok. Jadi aku bisa ngengerjakan nya sendiri. Aku tak mau DONGSAENGKU (?) lemas dan letih. Lebih baik kau pulang saja ya~~" ucap teukie hyung.

Aku dan teukie hyung berdeda angkatan, teukie hyung kelas 3 dan aku kelas 2. Dan kenapa teukie hyung ada disini, karna teukie hyung datang menjemputku untuk sama-sama ke club. Aku dan teukie hyung merupakan ketua dan wakil klub vocal.

"baiklah nyung, aku pulang dulu. Tapi nanti kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu ataupun bantuan kau harus menelfon ku, ara?"

"ok ok saeng~~"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong hyung~~"

Kyuhyun POV

Ckleck~ ckleck~

Eh cepat sekali sungie~ hyung pulang. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa dia sakit?

"sungie~hyung kau sudah pulang, cepat sekali. Ah wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya ku, tapi sungie hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Hanya diam dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"apa kau marah pada ku hyung?"Tanya ku lagi dan duduk di sebelah sungie~hyung yang berbaring

"…"

"sungie~hyung,,, kumohon jangan marah padaku. Hiks hiks" aku tak sanggup kalau sampai sungie~hyung marah padaku. Tanpa sadar aku menundukkan muka dan mulai menangis

"…"

"hiks hiks"

"kyunie~ah,,,, uljima~~~ hyung tak marah padamu"

"hyung bohong,, hyung mendiamkan ku, berarti hyung marah padaku hiks hiks" kemudian sungie~hyung memelukku, menyalurkan kehangatanya. Dan terasa sangat nyaman, aku sangat suka berada dalam pelukan sungie hyung.

"hyung tak mungkin marah padamu, hyung hanya sedikit kecewa dengan kelakuan mu tadi"

"tapi itu kulakukan karna aku sayang padamu hyung. Aku tak mau namja kuda itu atau namja dan yeoja lain menyakitimu ataupun mengambil mu dari ku hyung"

"aku juga menyayangi mu kyu~~ kau adalah satu-satunya DONGSAENGKU (?). Aku tak akan meninggalkan mu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" dan kurasakan sungie~hyung mengeratkan pelukannya

"tapi aku akan selalu melindungimu hyung walau apapun yang kau katakan"

"hah~~ iya dongsaengku yang manja. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau terlihat jelek kalau menagis" ejek sungie~hyung

"aku adalah manja yang keren dan tampan hyung~~~"

"iya, tapi kau sangat manja dan cengeng kalau sudah dengan ku"

"aku hanya akan bermanja dan menangis di depan mu hyung~~"

.

.

.

.

"kyunie~ah tak bisa kah kau makan lebih cepat? kau tau sekarang jam berapa? Aku tak ingin terlambat kyunie~ah" waaa aku suka suara rengekan sungie~hyung d pagi hari

"iya hyung~ aku sudah selesai" jawabku seraya menarik sungie~hyung agar kami bisa berangkat.

.

.

.

"hyung hari ini adalah hari untuk siswa baru untuk menentukan akan mengikuti klub apa" "aku masuk klub vocal ya hyung~~~"

"iya kyunie~ah"

"jadi aku bisa selalu bersama mu hyung~~" jawabku sambil memberi senyum manis kepada sungie~hyung

Kini aku dan sungie~hyung sudah berada depan gerbang SM highschool

"hyung~~~ kau kemarin kemana? Kenapa kau cepat sekali pulang?" ucap seorang namja kuda yang menghampiri kami

"maaf siwonie, kemarin aku kurang enak badan jadi aku langsung pulang" ucap hyung

"apa kau sakit hyung? Apa kau sekarang sudah baikan?" cemasnya sambil meraba-raba muka sungie~HYUNGKU. ANDWAE…..

"ya kuda mesum, kenapa kau meraba-raba muka HYUNGKU?" bentakku sambil menarik sungie~hyung dalam pelukanku

"ya dongsaeng evil, aku tidak meraba muka hyung. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa badannya panas dengan merasa suhu tubuhnya melalui kening. Apa kau buta?" balasnya

"sudahlah kyunie~ah, siwonie. Aku tak sakit. Badan ku sehat. Terima kasih kau telah mencemaskan ku siwonie" lerai sungie~hyung. Kenapa sungie~hyung baik sekali kepada namja kuda ini? Sebel

"yesung~ah akhir nya kau datang juga, aku sudah capek menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo sekarang kita ke klub. Sebentar lagi para siswa baru akan mulai berdatangan ke ruangan klub" wa aku kaget sekali kenapa leeteuk hyung sudah ada disini. apa karna aku sibuk berkelahi dengan namja kuda ini aku jadi tidak perhatian terhadap sekitar?

"dan kau siwon~ah sebaiknya kau juga sekarang keruang klub drama. Aku liat anak-anak klub drama sibuk mencari ketuanya yang hilang " lanjut leeteuk hyung

"baiklah hyung aku akan ke sana. Nah yesungie~hyung, aku pergi dulu ya…" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah sungie~hyung dan melambai sambil beranjak pergi

"ayo yesung~ah kita keruangan klub. Dan kyu apa kau akan masuk dalam klub vocal?" Tanya leeteuk hyung

"hohohoho tentu saja hyung"

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku dan yesung akan menunggu kedatangan mu ke klub vocal. Kajja yesung~ah" lanjutnya

"nah kyunie~ah, hyung pergi dulu ya,," ucap sungie~hyung

"iya hyung, bye,,, tunggu aku ya"

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Kini kyuhyun telah berada di depan ruangan klub vocal. Dan terlihat antrian panjang siswa-siswi yang ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota klub vocal. Sebelumnya yesung telah memberi tahu kepada kyuhyun bahwa sebelum siswa atau siswi menjadi anggota klub, mereka akan melalui test suara. Sehingga hanya siswa atau siswi yang memiliki suara baguslah yang dapat diterima.

"wa panjang sekali antriannya. Tapi mereka belum tentu akan dapat masuk menjadi anggota klub. Sedangkan aku,,, hahaha tentu saja dapat dipastikan. Suaraku kan tak kalah indahnya dengan suara sungie~hyung" sombong kyuhyun

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya tibalah giliran kyuhyun untuk ditest. Dan memang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, kyuhyun menjadi salah satu anggota di klub vocal.

.

.

.

"ah capek nya~~ itu adalah siswa terakhir yang mendaftar . jadi teukie hyung, berapa orang anggota baru kita?" Tanya yesung pada leeteuk

"mmmm semuanya ada 18 yesung~ah termasuk kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun POV

"hyung~~ apa sudah selesai? Mari kita pulang" ucapku sambil memasuki ruangan klub vocal

"kyunie~ah, sudah, tapi aku harus merapikan beberapa berkas dulu. Apa kau mau menunggu sebentar kyu" jawab sungie~hyung

"tentu saja hyung,, biar cepat selesai sini aku bantu"

"hihihi namja evil memang hanya takluk kepada hyungnya,, kau memang namja yang lucu kyu~ah" kikik leeteuk hyung

"hyung~ kau jangan menggodaku terus. Sebaiknya cepat selesaikan berkas ini sehingga kita bisa pulang. Sepertinya sungie~hyung lelah sekali"

"ara ara,,, sebenar nya siapa yang ketua dan siapa yang anggota disini? kenapa jadi kau yang menyuruh-nyuruh ku kyu~ah?"

"hahahah leeteuk hyung, itu karna kau kebanyakan bicara" jawabku "nah sudah selesai. Mari kita pulang hyung"

"yup sudah selesai. mari kita pulang yesung~ah, kyu~ah"

.

.

.

"yesungie~hyung kenapa kau selalu meninggalkanku" hah namja kuda lagi.

"kenapa kau disini?" Tanya ku sinis

"aku ingin pulang bersama yesungie~hyung"

"yang boleh memanggil yesungie hanya aku. Kau tak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu"

"tidak ada peraturan dalam undang-undang yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh memanggilnya yesungie hyung, jadi aku akan selalu memanggilnya seperti itu" tantangnya. Wah benar-benar namja kuda yang berani. Lawan yang sangat tangguh

"sudahlah kyunie~ah. Lebih baik kalau kita pulang bersama" sungie hyung selalu berusaha melerai pertengkaranku dengan namja kuda ini

"wah kalian benar-benar tidak memperhatikan keberadaan ku. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Lagian supirku sudah menjemput. Bye yesung~ah, kyu~ah, siwon~ah" ujar leeteuk hyung yang merasa terabaikan

"bye hyung" jawab kami bersamaan

"nah hyung, kalu begitu mari kita pulang" ucap namja kuda sambil merangkul lengan kanan sungie hyung. Tak akan kubiarkan! Kuraih lengan kanan yesungi hyung hingga terlepas dan kurangkul. Sehingga kini posisi ku sudah berada antara yesungie hyung dan namja kuda. Hahahahahahaha tak ada yang bisa mengambil HYUNGKU.

Wa… kini namja kuda itu berlari kesisi kiri yesungie hyung. Tak akan aku biar kan dia berjalan di sebelah sungie hyung

"tak bisakah kalian berjalan dengan tenang? Kyunie~ah, siwonie" ucap sungie hyung yang membuat kami berdua terdiam.

Kini posisi ku berada di sebelah kanan yesungie hyung dan namja kuda itu berada di sebelahku, intinya aku berada di antara yesungie hyung dan namja kuda itu lagi. Sudah kukatakan, kau takkan pernah bisa mendekati HYUNGKU selama aku berda disini. dan kulempar kan evil smirk ku kearah namja kuda yang dibalas oleh dengusan kesal.

Hahaha aku menang lagi

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHA SELAMA AKU ADA JANGAN HARAP SEORANG PUN NAMJA DAN YAEOJA DAPAT MENDEKATI HYUNGKU

Sungie~hyung adalah **HYUNGKU **dan sungie hyung adalah **MILIKKU**

.

.

.

END

* * *

Ini merupakan FF kedua q,,,

Tp untuk ff ini aq lebih memfokuskan k kyusung,,,

Apakah ff ini terasa menggantung?

Sebenarnya aq niat menjadikan ff ini sebagai ff chapter bukan ff one-shot,,, tapi dengan segala pertimbangan akhirnya jadilah ff ini…

Tapi tenang aja, ff ini bakal ada **sequel** nya, karna masih banyak ide yang g' bisa d sampaiin d ff ini tp akan aku masukkan kedalam **sequel** nya…

**Bocoran untuk sequel nya : **kyusung n yewon moment, tambahan beberapa karakter baru n tambahan pairin untuk yesung, terungkapnya sebuah rahasia antara yesung dan kyuhyun, sebuah hadiah yang akan d dapat yesung dhari ulangtahunnya yang akan memberikan perubahan terhadap hubungan dan kehidupannya dengan kyuhyun…

Bagaimana, apa kalian suka **sequel** nya?

Jadi menurut kalian apakah aq harus membuat **sequel **nya atau tidak?

Tunggu ff q yang lain ya ^^

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
